makai_ouji_devils_and_realistfandomcom-20200222-history
Dantalion
Dantalion is the 71st of Solomon's 72 pillars, although he was the first demon to be summoned and make a contract with him. He holds the title Grand Duke of Hell and commands 36 legions. He is a Nephilim followed by two bat familiars, Amon and Mamon. Additionally, he is a candidate to succeed the throne during Lucifer's slumber; representing Astaroth's faction. Appearance Demon form : Dantalion is a tall male with dark hair carefully parted towards the right in a messy fashion. He has crimson eyes (red-violet in the anime) and piercings on each of his ears, which so happen to be pointed. He wears a dark, red, white, and black tunic with a tattered cape in his usual attire. Contrasting white boots come towards below his knees and a thick belt is worn around his waist. His clothes vary from his past with Solomon towards his formal wear. Human form : Dantalion's hair is neatly combed and no longer disheveled in his human form, giving him a more tamed appearance. He wears the typical school uniform, though wears a crimson vest beneath his jacket. His ears are also no longer pointed nor are his canines; piercings lost, as well. Biography Background : Dantalion is a Nephilim, his greatest sin being that of annihilating his entire tribe and burning their land. Having killed enough people, as Gilles de Rais put it, "That the sea turned red." Pillar 3, Page 10 Lucifer was the one that contracted him during his human life, thus making him a demon after his death. Dantalion was the only demon ever contracted into Lucifer's family. Pillar 26, Page 6 Dantalion was shown to harbor past abuse from his own, fellow tribesmen, perhaps pushing him towards their untimely murder. Pillar 26, Page 16 He was also the first demon Solomon summoned, dubbed 'the most memorable first pillar'. Pillar 26, Page 19 Dantalion was also the one to kill Solomon upon his orders. Personality : Dantalion is known for his arrogance, having demonstrated an affinity for sports despite claiming he was home schooled due to poor health as a suitable backstory when he enrolled in William's school, going under the alias 'Dantalion Huber'. Dantalion is a rather confident person, especially when in the middle of a fight. Asking William upon a demon swarm attack if he should "Kill them all?". He acts almost childish at times and wholly immature and troublesome to deal with, though can be serious should the need ever arise. He can act composed though can be reduced to an embarrassed mess in mere moments. Despite that, he is not a force to be reckoned with and is rumored to be stronger than the Four Kings. He's tenacious and the sort of person who does their job exceedingly well whether it be protection or murder. Demonology : ''"The Seventy-first Spirit is Dantalion. He is a Duke Great and Mighty, appearing in the of a Man with many Countenances, all Men’s and Women’s Faces; and he hath a Book in his right hand. His Office is to teach all Arts and Sciences unto any; and to declare the Counsel of any one; for he knoweth the Thoughts of all Men and Women, and can change them at his Will. He can cause Love, and show the Similitude of any person, and show the same by a Vision, let them be in what part of the World they Will. He governeth 36 Legions of Spirits; and this is his Seal, which wear thou, etc." ''Ars Goetia - Ars Goetia Trivia Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Nephilim‎